Just a Hooray
by Deaf Blood
Summary: (Kind of a sequel to "Makes Me Sick") Reaching the "light", Ales realizes that it's Rayman's house. He's about to attack, when something hits him.


(Follow-up/retcon of my previous Rayman fic Makes Me Sick, retcon because I wanted it to be more serious, but it takes right after he finds some "light". plus I decided to make this in 3rd person so I could describe the scenes better)

Ales Mansay. Once known as one of the most talented magicians of the Glade of Dreams, on which everybody had trust and liking, now frowned at as no one else but a filthy, coward traitor, who was once paired with the treacherous Mr. Dark, and after the latter mysteriously disappeared, Mansay would take his place in mayhem.

Now, in a rainy area of the alps, a blue teensie running towards nowhere was to be seen. He wore a dark blue jacket, purple shirt, and a long hat with a dreadlock wig. It was without a doubt, Mansay. But he looked hurt, broken, his face had marks that appeared to be tears which dried out with time, and his body had a couple of bruises.

During his destiny-less run, he tripped on a random stone, which leaded him to fall flat on his face. Getting up, in the midst of the rain, he managed to see a source of light. "Must come from a house", he thought. Curious, he resumed his running to get there.

Approaching, he quickly recognized the house. It was Rayman's. His tearful face quickly faded, and got replaced by an evil grin.

"Yes! I reached Rayman's house! That is so great...!" He said, letting out a grieved chuckle, while searching for something in his jacket. "After all those years, Rayman, I will prove to Mr. Dark that the so-called "Guardian" will cease to exis-"

He was quickly going to smash through the window with a poisonous gas attack, until he interrupted himself while stopping to check out what was happening there. He noticed that there was a group dinner going on, and Rayman and every one of his friends were on the table. Him, Betilla, her sisters, Globox, Grand Minimus and his mooks, Ly, Murphy, and a couple of others. It wouldn't be so bad for him, until he noticed an empty spot on the table.

He immediately noticed that this was actually the same chair, and the exact same spot that he would sit when he was in the side of good, or at least seemed to be. Ales thought that they just kept that seat empty just for memories, until he saw Uglette sitting into it. It was when it got into his mind that she was late.

His smile quickly turned into a blank face, almost frown-like, as he started reminiscing of the good old days.

(Flashback)

"Rayman, I must assure you that I don't need assistance in walking!" He annoyingly yelled at the taller limbless hero, who was holding Ales by the arms, trying to help him to walk since he became a teensie.

"Aw, c'mon, Mansay! You just kept tripping all the way over here!" He jokingly snickered, while Ales just responded with an annoyed sigh.

When they reached his house, the Magician held up his hand.

"No, thanks, Ray, I got this." He said, uttering some random words that in a blink of an eye, made him get teleported into his house. Then he came out from the window, and yelled. "But thanks otherwise! Now leave, I have magic students to train on!"

Before leaving, Rayman looked back, and smirked. "Haha, yeah, I will. Take care, buddy!"

(End of flashback)

(Another flashback)

"Now for his contributions in keeping the Glade of Dreams safe and sound, I'll be calling Rayman to come over here and say some words!" Said Grand Minimus, accompanied by thunderous applause as Rayman headed to the stage.

"He he... Thanks guys, I never knew I could actually be up a stage, saying stuff on how I'll keep helping everybody. But I'll do say thanks. Thanks to Globox for being my bud after all ups and downs... Thanks to Betilla for basically supporting me and keeping me alive..." As Rayman spoke, Ales was in the crowd, paying attention to Ray's words, while sporting a faint smile.

"... And also, I would like to say thanks to Ales Mansay, which you should know him as The Magician, ain't I right?" He said, chuckling a little, before going on. "Well, thanks to him for being a really good friend, motivating me to go on and basically being a hero... Not only for myself, but for everyone else, now I'd like for everyone to say... Hooray for Mansay!"

"Hooray for Mansay!" The crowd happily roared, while applauding at Rayman, as he told everyone to say "hooray" for everyone else, but in the crowd, Ales was among the applauses, while letting out a big smile.

(End of flashback)

As Mansay stopped thinking about his past, the rain had stopped, and unknowingly, he had a single tear running down his cheek, as he realized how falling down to the evil path has generally ruining his image, life, and relationship with the ones who once loved him, and recalled why he was previously running away. He was running away, ironically, from Dark's castle, who had previously beat him up for failing to kill Rayman. He contrasted this to how everyone else treated him. With respect, dignity, and more than anything else, honor. And honor is definitely the thing he abandoned, because of selfish a choice of being like Mr. Dark, who actually loathed him, and only kept him around due to boredom.

He then noticed that he was actually tearing up right now, so he wiped it off, so he dropped his head, and slowly walked away. But his walking came to a stop when he decided to look at Rayman's house one last time.

"Hooray for the Glade..." He silently muttered before doing some quick movement with his hands, which made him disappear once again, however it made a noise loud enough to be noticed by the ones inside the house.

"...huh? What was that?" Murphy uttered. "Should we check it out?"

Rayman and his friends left the house, and looked outside. "Hey look, the rain is gone!"

"Yeah, it is... And to be frank, it kinda looks beautiful." Rayman said, smiling at the view, and then he looked up, making him gasp.

And everyone else did the same. "It's a rainbow!"

What made the rainbow so noticeable for them was because rainbows were incredibly rare in the Glade, despite the clean skies and abundance of rain around. As Grand Minimus said out of nowhere, "When a rainbow appears here, I always think that should be a signal of hope and redemption towards some bad thing."

"...but I have no idea who the rainbow showed hope for." Grand Minimus remarked, then looked at everyone else. "Do you guys have any?"

"I don't know, Minimus, but I do hope that it's directed to someone who had an incredibly bad day, or life, who knows?" Betilla said. "Now who wants to go back and eat?"

With everyone else grinning in agreement, the gang quickly headed back towards the house, except for Rayman, who kept admiring the scenery. Globox, noticing this, got closer to him.

"Rayman? You ain't coming in to eat, buddy?"

"Oh, yes, I will! Sorry, pal, I was just thinking about what Minimus said." He said, smiling. "...you know, nevermind, what do we have to eat?"

While talking as they headed inside, the rainbow was quickly starting to fade, but before it could die out, the wind revealed a hammer hiding in the bushes, which was the hammer Ales was going to use to break in. And it suddenly disappeared... Like magic.


End file.
